Then
by Sharkie2008
Summary: A random fluff story about our two favorite Detectives.


**A/N: **Honestly, I don't quite know why I wrote this. The first part came to me and then I built off it. There really is no plot, just a random story. Those are always great, right?

Disclaimer: Not mine, of course. Otherwise I'd be rich and not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

Bobby glanced over at his partners desk for probably the 10th time since she had left. He was growing annoyed because she wasn't answering his phone calls. She went out without him to talk to the ME after she insisted that this was something she could handle without him. He was in the process of setting up interviews, so he agreed and waved as she left. The time he checked, it didn't take two and a half hours to be informed of the cause of death.

It was now going on 1:45 and his stomach was getting impatient. He told his partner that he would take her to lunch today, because he felt he owed her. Of course she was going to let him, who was going to say no to a free lunch?

Just as he took his phone out to send her a message, she walked back into the bullpen with papers in her hand and a bagel in her mouth. She sat down across from him, throwing the papers toward her partner who took them and looked over them without so much as a word to her.

She was about to say something to him when she noticed his wife walking towards them, smiling and waving at the other detectives in the room. She didn't want to sound mean, but she really didn't like his wife. There was something off about her.

Plus there was probably the fact that she had a little crush on him herself.

"Hey honey," She said sitting down on the edge of his desk. "Are you ready to get lunch? I'm starving."

"Yeah..give me a second."

"Sure."

She got up and went over to where Logan and Wheeler were talking about a case and hugged each of them before easily falling into conversation with them.

Oh how she wished she could go along with her co-workers as well as her partners wife did. Logan and Wheeler haven't said more then three words together to her between them, much less show any interest in wanting to.

"I'm sorry Bennett," Bobby's voice brought her out of her trance and she focused back on the man in front of her. "It was getting late for lunch and my wife wanted to go..."

She knew he wasn't sure how to explain himself. "It's alright Goren, I understand you'd rather go to lunch with your wife." She didn't mean for it to sound bitter...

"Bennett..It's not like that." His gaze fell to the desks between them as he gathered his thoughts.

"It is Goren," She smiled at him. "I don't mind, believe me. We're just partners anyway."

Bobby couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt, but when his wife came back and asked if he was ready to go, he nodded his head.

"How are you Detective? Everything going well over at Major Case?" She smiled at Bennett and honestly, she would rather be anywhere else right now then talking to her.

"As good as can be expected." Bennett returned her smile. "But I'm sure you know how that is."

"At one time yes."

"Is vice going well?" Bennett asked out of pity more than anything else.

"As good as can be expected." She said using Bennett's previous words.

This time when Bennett smiled, it was genuine. "It was great talking with you again, Captain."

"Keep up the good work Detective. Bobby tells me good things."

Bobby blushed and glanced at his wife.

"As long as he refrains from the bad, I can't complain."

Bobby started walking away with his wife in tow and he turned back to his partner before getting into the elevator.

"I'll be back in an hour Bennett."

"Take your time Goren." She waved her hand in his direction without taking her eyes off the form in front of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She hates me."

She really didn't miss a beat, because the door to the elevator had honestly closed a second before.

"She doesn't hate you, Alex."

"But she does, Bobby. How can you not see it? I do not buy her nice act for a second."

Bobby placed his arm around Alex's waist, pulling her towards him as the elevator doors opened and others found their way inside.

"It's not-"

"Detective Eames?" A man from across the elevator called.

Both Alex and Bobby turn around to see Jeffries standing there with a manila folder in his arms, beaming as he saw his old co-worker.

"Jeffries, how are you?" Alex asked, waving to him.

"Not to bad, Eames. How are things over at Vice?"

"They're great Jeffries. I miss the ol' Detective work every now and then but over all it's great."

"Oh that's right. Should I call you Captain Eames now?" He eyed Goren for a moment before adding, "Or Goren?"

"Eames is fine, Jeffries." She smiled as Bobby frowned at the detective.

The doors opened again to the first floor and everyone piled out, everyone going in different directions.

"I'm happy for you guys, really." Jeffries said once they were all out of the elevator. "We miss you though, Eames. Bennett just isn't the same."

No, she's definitely not.

"I miss you guys too." She paused a moment. "But give Bennett a chance. It's only her second month here."

Jeffries didn't smile, he just rolled his eyes. "Okay Eames."

"It was great seeing you again, Jeffries."

"You too, Eames. We should all go out sometime after work. I'm not sure what your hours are..."

"Well next time you guys go out after a case, tell Goren and we'll be there."

Jeffries stuck out his hand for Eames to shake. "Sounds like a plan, Eames. Take care."

Alex shook his hand and then watched him walk away before turning to Bobby who was silent throughout the whole interaction.

"Why so quiet?"

They began walking towards the garage where Bobby's car was parked, falling into step with each other.

"Jeffries was addressing you."

Alex took his hand as they walked and shook her head. "That never means you can't join in on the conversation, Bobby."

"I agreed with him, though."

As they got into the car, she thought about what Bobby meant. Agreed with Jeffries on what?

"What do you mean?" She asked when they were inside and settled.

"It's not the same without you."

Alex sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. Bobby would never say that he didn't like that she went over to Vice to be Captain, but he sure did give off hints.

"Bobby...you said you were okay with this."

"I am Eames," He reassured her quickly. "You're a great Captain."

Alex didn't necessarily believe him, but she nodded her head.

The waiter put them near the back of the room in a booth. She smiled at them as she gave them their menus and walked away.

"God, I'm starving." Alex said as she opened her menu.

"Me too," Bobby said. "Bennett and I were supposed to go out to lunch but she was at the ME's for over two hours today."

Alex's brow furrowed. "Seriously?" Bobby nodded. "That sure seems like a long time."

Again, Bobby nodded. "I know. I didn't get a chance to ask her though because you walked in minutes after she did."

"I'm sure she had a good excuse."

"It probably involved the bagel she had in her mouth when she came back."

Alex paused for a moment. "You mean she bailed out on you?"

"It sure seems that way."

"I don't think that's the case, Bobby."

"She doesn't seem to like me either, Alex."

Alex laughed out loud when she said this, and Bobby was confused because he didn't quite know what was so funny about this.

"What?" He asked.

"Doesn't like you? Honey, she likes you."

"How do you know?"

She stopped laughing, but still had a smile on her face. "Because she looks at you like I use to."

Bobby froze. "What do you mean?"

"When you have a crush on someone, you can't take your eyes off them. And when you look at them, you get a longing look on your face." Bobby wasn't sure what to say. "It hurts, because you know it's something you can't have."

"But you got me."

"After many years of torture, might I add." She saw his lips tug at a smile. "She literally can't have you though, honey. Because I have you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Thank you, honey. But I don't need reassuring."

Bobby smiled at that. "You're so sure?"

Alex knew he was just teasing her. It's good she knows him so well, or she might have though different at that comment.

"Well...maybe I do." There was nothing wrong with a little boost to your self-confidence.

"I know how she feels," He explained. "Because I felt like that too. I had to watch you everyday at work and know that when we go home at the end of the day, it's not with each other."

He paused for a moment, looking at their hands intertwined with each other.

"The first time we interrogated someone with each other, I was blown away with how you knew just what questions to ask. He would add fuel to his own fire, and I would know how to finish him away. Honestly Alex, I thought I loved you then."

"Bobby, we already said our wedding vows." She teased, and he smiled.

"I'm trying to be romantic here, honey."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Sorry."

"When we first started dating and you were so unsure of the relationship, I knew I had to do whatever it took to get you to see that I wasn't going anywhere. When we sat outside you house for 45 minutes that night before going to the movie, it wasn't because I got the times mixed up. It was because I couldn't find the courage to kiss you, and I knew it would take me exactly that long."

Alex really didn't want to start crying in the middle of a restaurant, she she kept trying to hold back. But she felt it harder after every word he said.

"You don't have to worry about Bennett, Alex. You're my whole life, and my whole world. When I'm with you, I honestly feel like I can take on anything the world throws at me. Whenever I think I love you as much as I possibly could, you do something that just makes me love you even more."

The moment was interrupted when Alex's phone went off. She let out a sigh and a groan because she wanted to hear this from Bobby. This was the most he's expressed about how much he feels about her...ever.

"Eames," She said answered the phone. "Yes, sir. I will get my Detectives on it sir. You're welcome, and thank you."

She flipped her phone shut, throwing it into her purse.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." She took his hand back in hers and frowned. "Is the moment ruined?"

"Hardly," And without missing a beat, he continued. "I love you so much Alex that it's scary. I don't think I could love you anymore than I do right now. But I've said that before" He smiled, and actually let out a chuckle. "I can't believe how I feel about you honey. Thank you for being my wife."

Alex leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on Bobby's lips because she felt a passionate kiss would ruin the meaning of his words.

"I thought I loved you then too Bobby," She added. "But you continue to surprise me everyday, and I know I will never reach the limit of how much I love you."

"No one will ever take your place, Alex."

"And no one will ever take yours."

He kissed her again, and pulled away just meters from her lips. "Not even George Clooney?"

Alex laughed and shoved him away. "He would be more of a one-night stand. I could never love him as much as I love you."

"Good." He took her hand in his and started playing with the ring around her finger.

"Honey, I hate to do this..." Alex's face looked stricken and Bobby shook his head.

"Say no more, baby. Work calls. Vice needs their Captain."

Alex stood up and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately before she could get to the counter and get her food.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too, Bobby." She gave him another quick kiss, then whispered in his ear, "And I'll reward you tonight for that romantic speech.

He smiled and let her hand fall out of his, feeling her ring scrape again his hand reminding him that she was hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's you wife?" Bennett asked as Bobby came strolling back into the bullpen only a half hour after he left.

"She got called into work. New case."

He sat down across from her and could feel her self-consciously staring at him. Alex was right, she did have a crush on him.

"Was lunch good?"

"It was alright. Had to eat alone, but it gave me a chance to think."

"About what?" Bennett leaned back in her chair, twirling her pen between her fingers. For just a moment, he pictured Alex sitting there doing the exact same thing.

"How I am extremely grateful so have such a wonderful woman like her."

Bennett's face did fall a little, and Bobby had to hold back a smile.

"She's definitely a lucky woman." She mumbled as she leaned forward and began working on a file in front of her.

"I'm the lucky one." He replied and Bennett scoffed and rolled her eyes not knowing that Bobby saw it.

Alex was right, she did have a crush on him.

But she didn't stand a chance.


End file.
